


Ray of Sunshine

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ill!Yuuri, M/M, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angst with happy ending, vampire!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: There are secrets between them – in which Katsuki Yuuri gets diagnosed with a new, unknown and incurable disease. He doesn’t tell anyone and when Victor chose to remain silent about his real identity. Vampire!Victor & Ill! & ?Yuuri. AU!





	

**FANDOM:** Yuri!!! On Ice

**TITLE:** Ray of Sunshine

**AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire08

**PAIRING(S):** Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri

**GENRE(S):** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Family, Romance, Supernatural and Mystery

**RATING:** M

**SUMMARY:** There are secrets between them – in which Katsuki Yuuri gets diagnosed with a new, unknown and incurable disease. He doesn’t tell anyone and when Victor chose to remain silent about his real identity. Vampire!Victor & Ill! & ?Yuuri. AU!

**WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, Anxiety & Panic Attacks, Depression, Implied/Suggested themes, Slight Violence, Blood, Confusion, Slow Build, Plot Hole and Unbeta’ed!

**NOTE(S):**

  * Describing places, things and appearances isn’t my forte so I won’t write much of those things unless when it’s absolute necessary.
  * English isn’t my native language so there will be errors (grammars, typos, run-on sentences, tenses and etc.) and limited vocabulary.
  * Time setting will be – in between Episode 11 and Episode 12. The rest will be AU.
  * There will be violence and blood but it won’t be that hardcore.
  * Inspiration – more likely a prompt: “What if there is a reason behind Yuuri’s sudden decision of retiring? And what if Victor is one of the supernatural being?”
  * Take note – I am no doctor (professional) so whatever illness Yuuri has is purely made-off by myself. If there is the same diagnosis somewhere of the said illness – please let me know, thanks.
  * Drabble series – each chapter may contents 100-1.5k words excluding the side notes, author’s note and extra.



**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from YOI except the plot of this story

…

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**…**

**…**

**_“You can die anytime, but living takes courage.”_ **

**-Himura Kenshin, Episode 21 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luckily, he manages to make Victor lost his own track. There’s a place he must visit before his performance tomorrow and he needs Victor out of his range. He needs to go alone.

Knowing that Victor have no luck at following him, he fishes his phone to contact a certain individual before texting his coach that he’ll be back later and his fine, then shutting his phone off.

**…**

“Mr.Katsuki, why did you come to me with this request, two weeks ago?” _Why are you here alone without supervision? Where is Victor?_ Was left unsaid but it echoes clearly and Yuuri gets the message.

The figure skater shrugs, eyes revealing none of his thoughts yet staring intently at the doctor.

“Well, I don’t really know. I just had a feeling to be here.” He mumbles. “Better than safe than sorry. Plus, this is my business and not Victor’s.”

Allen’s gaze is intent, calculating, and void of emotion just like the other before he looks back at his paper with a resign sighs.

“… Your gut feeling were correct,” He finally answers after a moment of re-reading his findings. “It still doesn’t have a name. You have a relatively new, unknown and incurable disease that attacks, destroying cells and nerves, making you paralyzed and if it didn’t stop your immune system would collapse as well which means death… I’m sorry.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything but he tilts his head. “Is there something you can do about to slow down its advancement? Is it contagious?”

“The good news is – it’s not contagious. The chances for an individual to get this disease is 0.1 % in a million. There are things we can do, of course, to combat the spread, but it won’t change the fact, you’re dying, Mr.Katsuki.”

The young man is quiet for some time and then with a resigned sigh, he finally asks the dreadful question. “So how long have I got left? Without treatment, I mean.”

The doctor glances back at the scans.

“A half year, maybe the whole year if you lay low at your chosen career.” The older man pauses. “I’ll call your parents to inform them –“

“NO!” Yuuri shakes his head fervently. “No, don’t call them! I don’t – I’d rather they didn’t know. I’m old enough to handle this. I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I want them to live a life without worrying anymore because in my entire life those are the only thing they did – to worry.”

“It’s natural for any parent to worry over their child,” Allen arches his eyebrow while remaining his professionalism but Yuuri can feel his incredulity at his adamant secrecy. “They are your parents, family – they have the right to know if their son or brother is dying.”

Yuuri clenches his fist, glaring and challenging the doctor to say otherwise.

“What about Victor –“

“No.” Another flat out refusal.

“So you desire absolute secrecy? Doctor-Patient confidential only.”

Yuuri give a firm nods. “And it’s not like I’m going to be taking any treatment – I don’t want it just like I mention earlier.”

Allen resists massaging his temple for another spike of headache and then, he scowls. “You have no interest at prolonging your life? Do you care so little of yourself? What about the people who cares for you?”

“So I’ve been told,” Yuuri shrugs. “What matters to me is my own problem not theirs. They’ll eventually move on.”

“You would let them mourn for you?”

“Mourning is - in the simplest sense, grief over someone’s death,” Yuuri interjects smoothly. “I doubt they will grief much about someone unimportant as me.”

The doctor give the figure skater both unimpressed and incredulous look.

“Do you even hear what you are saying right now?”

He returns it with a bland stare as well. “Yes, I am not deaf neither blind. Doctor. Nor I am stupid…” He shifts his gaze at the window. “Just like I say, it’s my problem and since, I am already selfish – why not continue it until the end?”

There’s a beat silence, then a heavy sigh came from the doctor.

“Great, not only you’re dying but you’re depressed as well,” Allen exclaims dully. “I won’t give you some anti-depressant because I don’t know how your body would react in other medicines. Have you take some before?”

“Yes, I did once along with some anti-anxiety pills…” (A/N: I don’t know if there such thing so correct me if there is or not.)

“Any side effects or allergies from any prescription?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “None.”

“Then, I might as well make you retake them,” Allen mumbles, pulling a pad from his desks and start writing his prescriptions. “I’ll give you something for the pains you’ll be getting, you already have did you not?” There’s a nod. “Okay, You’ll return in every once a week for check-up.”

Yuuri finally let go of his mask, and smiles weakly at the doctor. “I understand.”

“What do you plan to do?” He asks while giving him the pad.

“I don’t know. Retirement sounds good. I have been in the rink half of my life now. A rest will be nice.”

“Victor would be upset.”

“I know.”

Allen didn’t say anything than informing him about the instruction how he should take his medications while leading him outside his clinic.

“Thank you. Dr. Allen.”

Allen doesn’t answer but glance at him slightly, and Yuuri is left alone in the alley.

Now, all he needs to speak with Victor.

But, where should he start without revealing so much?

**…**

**To Be Continued…**

**…**

**Author’s Note:** I know Yuuri is out character but he’ll return somehow in the next chapter. Another YOI fic ^_^

Suggestions and Recommendations are welcome and appreciated.

Also, please don’t forget to Review and Comment.

P.S – Can anyone give a good list of Yuri!!! On Ice fanfics? Thanks!

P.S – Can anyone tell me why in the fandom Katsuki’s first name turn into Yuuri than Yuri? Thanks!

**Written:** 2/10/17 (month/date/year) – 10:46 pm, Friday

**Word Count:** 926

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
